Electronic components such, for example, as a manifold pressure transducer for an automotive engine, have comprised a hollow having, mounted therein a planar, fragile ceramic printed board carrying the necessary parts thereon. The board has been attached to electrical contacts which project through the base of the component. It has been found that this form of mounting means transmits shock, for example if the device is dropped, directly to the fragile board resulting in breakage thereof.